Flowering Buds Pretty Cure!
Flowering Buds Pretty Cure! 'is the 5th installment of the Gen Stars! franchise made by Shinchaku Ezzie and Tamashi Hikari. The main motifs are flowers and happiness. It replaces Clover Hearts Pretty Cure! is its official timeslot. It centers around 6 girls as they fight to save people's flower hearts. Plot ''See: Flowering Buds Pretty Cure! Episodes ''35 Years have passed since the battle between '''Mugen Sihlouette and Dune. Now, that everything has calmed down. Unfortunately, a new evil has risen to defeat the original Pretty Cure. Although, since time has affected their bodies, they are unable to fight back in addition their Heart Seeds and Perfumes disappearing.'' In the present, 9 year old '''Yoroboki Jun', soon discovers that not only, she is in fact the successor of Hanasaki Tsubomi '''but also a '''Pretty Cure herself known as Cure Tulip, who must find 4 other girls who turn out to be her teammates and they must become the Flowering Buds Pretty Cure, who have to stop the new evil known as Desertria from stealing the special and sacred Heart Flowers from people.'' Characters Pretty Cure * Yorokobi Jun/Cure Tulip - She is the main leader of the team. She is an outgoing and cheerful girl. She is a little clumsy but is smart that one will get in her way. She loves taking care of plants and animals, but also loves her friends and family. She helps older Hanasaki Tsubomi at the green house that Tsubomi's grandma had before she died. Jun is there up and at them to find her way to her future. As Cure Tulip, her theme color is red and her heart flowers are Red Tulips. * Natsuno Hinata/Cure Daisy - She is the second member of the team. She is loud and lively captain of the school's baseball team. She is intelligent but scared to show it. She is all about brawn which everyone sees. She loves to tell jokes to everyone or cheer them up. Especially Takara, who is very unemotional. They are both best friend besides for being different from each other. As Cure Daisy, her theme color is yellow and her heart flower is the Daffodil. * Sakuraki Takara/Cure Cherry '''- The third member of the team, that is very unemotional. She doesn't love to smile and never shows a smile unlike anyone else in her team. Because of her attitude, she is the smartest close to Ayame. She loves to read. She cares for others even though she never shows it or feels it, she loves her friends especially Hinata. She has strong feelings and will never leave her. As '''Cure Cherry, her theme color is pink and her heart flower is Cherry Blossom. * Kounna Kuroba/Cure Shamrock '''- The fourth member of the team, she doesn't think herself as a snot since she is really rich. She is a little shy since people judge her and love her because of the money. She is really sweet to friends and is there to help them, even if it involves money. She is one of the luckiest in the group because of her heart flower. She may be rich, she's nothing for people to take on. As '''Cure Shamrock, her theme color is green and her heart flower is the Clover. * Oritatami Ayame/Cure Iris '''- She is the final member of the team. She is intelligent and a smarty butt. She don't have many friends because of her blank expressions and cold attitude. She might feel that way outside, but inside she is gentle and kind, but doesn't know how to express it. She works at '''Kurumi Erika's fashion shop, and she works really hard to impress her boss. As Cure Iris, her theme is Blue and her heart flower is a Blue Iris. * Black Pansy/Kusabana Naomi/Cure Pansy - She was created to defeat the pretty cure for half the season. She was made using DNA from the old Dark Pretty Cure. She hated everyone and everything in her path. She didn't stop until the Pretty Cure is defeated. After she was purified, she turns into a pretty cure, and joined the team. She is really friendly and calm, sometimes a little shy when meeting new people. As Cure Pansy, her theme color is Purple and her heart flower is a Purple Pansy. Mascots * Dandelion '''- She is the main mascot of the '''Flowering Buds Pretty Cure. She is a scaridy cat and is a little clumsy. She can be a little hot headed and can be easily frustrated, be she is just a little child, and is there to help the Pretty Cure save the world from evil. Because of Desertria, the Great Heart Tree took Dandelion into the world to find the other fairies and the pretty cure. Villains * Desertria - She is selfish and untrustworthy main villain. She is so dark and evil, she don't care about anyone, not even her henchmen. She is determined to destroy the Pretty Cure and the Great Heart Tree. Nobody knows much about her because of her coming with no people knowing. She is a mystery person that nobody knows how she came. Henchmen * Toka-Chan '''- She is the youngest of '''Desertria's henchmen and first to attack the Pretty Cure. She is a complete and utter crybaby with a demanding, greedy and childish attitude in addition her daily temper tantrums. Secretly, behind her child-like exterior and baby face is a scary, demonic force that should never be seen. Toka-Chan has been known to have a creepy smile. She appears and attacks the Cures in episode 1. Secretly, she wants to be on the side of good and helps the Cures in battle whenever she can. She gets close to them under the alias, Oibara Roxy. Note: NEVER CALL HER A BABY!!! * Suzumebachi '''- He is the second henchmen to attack the '''Pretty Cure. He also causes Cherry and Shamrock to be born. He is quirky and crazy for the pretty cure to control. He is selfish at times, and hates when the team are in his way. He fights in episode 3 but appears in episode 1. * Slithifer '''- '''Rattlette's younger twin brother and third henchmen to attack the Pretty Cure. Rattlette usually doesn't pay much attention to him, leaving him as a shadow of her. He is paranoid, a scardy cat and extremely fearful. Although, he acts and thinks exactly like his sister, but only when they are together as their powers entwine. He fights in episode 5 and appears in episode 2 alongside Rattlette. * Rattlette '''- She is the last henchmen to attack the pretty cure group. She is smarter than the rest and is consider to be the leader of the group. She is less appearing in the series because of thinking of plans to defeat the team. She is also considered to be the special head for '''Desertria. She appears on episode 2 but fights the pretty cure on episode 7. Monsters * Usureru '''- The Desertrian's changed their name because of Desertria. They are more stronger than last time, and they're also more intelligent then last. ''Supporting Characters'' Major Characters * 'Hanasaki Tsubomi '- Tsubomi is an former astronaut that loves taking care of flowers. She works at the flower shop and takes care of the flowers with Jun. She is kind, sweet, and really smart. She helps the cures come up with attack names and movements with Erika. * 'Kurumi Erika '- Erika is a fashion designer and owner of her fashion shop, Kurumi Fashion. She is more mature than her younger self, but still likes to make smart remarks sometimes. With Tsubomi, they come up with names for attacks and movements for the pretty cure. * 'Myoudouin Itsuki '- Itsuki is a skilled fighter working with her brother. She is just like what she was younger. She shows the girls fighting techniques to defeat monsters. * 'Tsukikage Yuri '- Yuri is a junior high teacher wanting the students to be ready for the future ahead of them. She is gentle and kind, with being serious sometimes. She mostly likes to teach Naomi with her learning of the world. Minor Characters ''Movie Characters'' Major Characters Minor Characters Items ''Transformation'' * '''Heart Perfume - The Heart perfume helps the pretty cure transform. It is their main pact. * Heart Seeds - The heart seeds help the pretty cure transformations. The colors of the seeds are demented by the theme colors of the cures. Other seeds are power-up seeds to help the cures fight. * Heart Pot - It is a case of heart seeds that the previous pretty cure had. Tulip was given the pot from the Heartcatch pretty cure to use to attack monsters. The heart pot is really important for the series. * Flowering Mirage - The mirage is used to help the pretty cure transform into their floral transformations, and their fusion, Floral Silhouette. Tulip is also given this from the Heartcatch, but later in the series. Weapons * Tulip Tact - Tulip's main weapon * Daisy Mallet - Daisy's main weapon * Cherry Bow - Cherry's main weapon * Shamrock Harp - Shamrock's main weapon * Iris Staff - Iris's main weapon Locations * Myoudou Academy's Junior High School '- It is the main school in the series. This is where all the cures go. * 'Kibougahana - This is the main setting of the series. * Flower Shop Hanasaki - It is Tsubomi's green house where Jun goes to help. * Kurumi Fashion - It is the fashion shop that Erika owns, and where Ayame works. * Shamrock Mansion - The mansion where Kuroba lives Movies * 'Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Together in Harmony! '- It is an all stars movie for flowering buds and next gen characters. Everyone were enjoying their day until the villains of them start attacking, the flowering buds villain included. Everyone's joy and sanity were coming, but not for the next gen of the cures. It is their job to defeat the villains and save the day. * 'Flowering Buds Pretty Cure the Movie! Heartcatch Pretty Cure?! '- The flowering buds are on a mission to fight the evil that came to defeat them. They followed him in a portal, which made them transform into different versions of their costumes. They came out separated, when Tulip come out, she sees Tsubomi knowing that she is in the past. The cures have to find each other and join with Heartcatch, to defeat the evil. Merchandise See: Pretty Cure Gen Stars! Merchandise Gallery Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly